Memories of a Lost Ninja
by uptown girl 1994
Summary: Mitsuko Rin Dreyer has been raised by Laxus Dreyer since she can remember and she has been happy about that fact. Then why does she keep having dreams about a couple that she has never met yet she seems to have a connection with them. What does all of those things have to do with a talking dog that shows up on her 18th birthday?


I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail or One Piece.

Own Oc's

Tidbits of Memoires

 _Dreaming_

Speaking

 **Thinking**

 _I keep seeing tibits of a life. A life where there is love all around me a man with deep brown hair and dark eyes and a scar upon his nose is smiling at me. I hear a voice laughing and feel two arms surround me and lift me up in the air and threw me and caught me and placed a kiss on my nose and looked at me with one dark eye and one red. I hear the one holding me say "hello my precious beautiful little pup, my beautiful Mitsuko Rin…."_

"Mitsuko…. Mitusko… Mitsuko, sweetheart it's time to get up." Stated a soft voice as a gentle touch was laid on my shoulder and I started to be gentle shaken to the land of waking. I slowly opened my eyes and looked into my deep blue eyes one which contained a lighting like scar across one of the eyes and lighting yellow hair.

"Dad…..What? you are supposed to be on a job?..." I stated as I raised up on my bed and stared to rub my eyes. My dad backed off a little to let me put my legs out to the floor.

"I know, but you know me and the thunder tribe when we find out that it's close to you or your cousins' birthday." Said my Dad with a smile as he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Dad….I… had a dream again." I stated looking him in the eye.

That is when the smile my dad had on his face formed into a frown and concern filled his happy filled eyes.

" What was it about this time…" he asked, " Are you okay."

"I'm fine dad this was a good dream I think it's not as bad as some of the other ones." I stated as I wrapped my arms around daddy for a hug.

" As long as you're alright… You want to talk about it sweetheart?" he asked.

"No thanks Dad I can handle it. Besides I think it's about time we get ready for somebody's important day right Dad?" I ask as I smirk at him.

"Oh I do believe it is a special day…. Someone's 18th birthday right….. I wonder who that could be? " joked my dad as he squeezed me in a hug and then let me go smiling as I rolled my eyes.

"Really Dad you should leave the jokes to Uncle Bisklow as least he has some practice with you it's just sad. No one wants to see or hear the famous Laxus Dreyar try to crack a joke at anyone expense especially his favorite and only daughter right. Especially on her 18th birthday. " I replied smacking his shoulder.

"Well go and get dressed sweetheart. I'll meet you downstairs and then we will walk over to the Guild okay." Dad stated as he gave me a kiss and went out of my room and headed down the stairs.

I got up and out of bed and headed over to my wardrobe to pick out my outfit for today I decided to choose a white tunic dress with a dark army green jacket with pale white tights with brown boots and then I went to fix my hair.

I considered the mirror and saw myself. My deep blue eyes seem to sparkle with the sun shining through the window of my room. My shoulder length dark brown hair fell gently around my face as a beautiful brown waterfall making small little shadows against the light of my window on my face. I smiled at myself in the mirror.

 **Today is your 18** **th** **birthday Mitusko. Today is the day Dad is going to finally let you go on a Job with him. Just you and him it's going to be amazing. Who knows you might even be able to get on the track to get your S classification for wizarding. Then you can be one of the greatest wizards of the Guild of Fairy Tail… Even though you have no magic to speak of and the only thing that you have for yourself is that you can outlast and fight any one in the guild, well except for Auntie Erza, but who in their right mind would actually fight her….Well Uncle Natsu really isn't the brightest one in the world along with Uncle Gajeel and Uncle Gray. It's kind of funny really to see them all interact like a family….**

" _Hi there Mitusko come on it's time for my little puppy do come and see what the family has done to celebrate someone's special 6_ _th_ _birthday. I'm starting to sound like your crazy daddy aren't I sweet heart."_ _Stated the man with brown hair and eyes with a scar upon his nose._

" _There are my two-precious people in the world. How's my Ru and little puppy." Stated the man with silver hair and two different color eyes._

" _Oh Kashi, were fine were ready for the party aren't we Mitusko." Stated the brunet again as he picked up the little girl._

 _The trio then walked with through some doors to a big group of random people with big laughter and warmth…._

 **Okay Mitusko that was weird… these weird dreams just seem to come more and more frequently… Just shake it off Mitusko… It's supposed to be your day… Let's just finish getting ready and get ready for your special day.**

I put my hair up into a pony tail and then placed the locket that my dad and gramps that they gave me. The locket was silver and had a storm cloud and lighting on the front of it and in the inside, was a pic of my dad, my gramps and I on my 9th birthday. The locket was given to me on my 10th birthday and I was also given the promise by dad and gramps that I would go on a mission with him and gramps would watch our house for us. Which is why I was being so excited about this birthday.

I hurried and finished getting ready and raced down stairs to meet my dad.

"Ready to go Sweetheart." He asked and I nodded and linked my arm with his as we started walking to the Guild.

End of Chapter


End file.
